Legacy of the Lion
by Galadriadhar
Summary: A mysterious prophecy has been haunting Firestar. When he stumbles into an alternate universe where the only cats he knows are Graystripe and Darkflight, the prophecy begins to come to pass. Firestar's life will change... forever.
1. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

ThunderClan

Leader: Firestar- ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Graystripe- long-haired gray tom

Medicine Cat: Mossflower- a mottled black she-cat

Warriors: Scarpelt- brown tabby covered in scars; Apprentice: Amberpaw

Stealthfire- black and white tom

Redclaw- reddish-brown tom

Frosteyes- white she-cat; Apprentice: Sagepaw

Tigertail- tom with distinct tiger-like markings

Kestrelfur- raven-furred she-cat with light gray patches

Icenose- white-gray she cat; Apprentice: Mintpaw

Inkstorm- gray tom with dark gray stripes

Darkflight- jet-black tom with white stripes on back; mediator between Clans

Apprentices: Amberpaw- amber she-cat

Sagepaw- brown and tan tom

Mintpaw- white she-cat with gray paws

Queens: Cinderheart- pale gray tabby she-cat

Elders: Crookedear- oldest cat in ThunderClan; tan tom with bent ears

Halflegs- former deputy; dark brown she-cat with two missing legs

ShadowClan

Leader: Ebonystar- dark gray and black tabby she-cat

Deputy: Hawkears- black and gray tabby tom; Apprentice: Flamepaw

Medicine Cat: Fuzzypool- tortoiseshell she-cat; Apprentice: Skypaw

Warriors: Tigerpath-tiger-colored tom; Apprentice: Adderpaw

Bramblebelly- bracken-colored tom; Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Claweyes- pale ginger tom; Apprentice: Lunarpaw

Mudheart- dark brown tabby tom

Leopardfoot- orange she-cat with black spots

Hawkwish- brown and white she-cat; Apprentice: Shadepaw

Eclipsepelt- jet-black she-cat

Apprentices: Flamepaw- flame-colored tom

Skypaw- light blue-gray tom; medicine cat apprentice

Adderpaw- black and gray snake patterned tom

Ravenpaw- black tabby tom

Lunarpaw- dark gray she-cat with crescent-shaped white spot on back

Shadepaw- brown-gray she-cat

Queens: Icesky- frost-white she-cat

Vinepelt- dark brown she-cat with lighter brown stripes

Elders: One-Ear- tan she-cat with one ear

Earthsong- brown she-cat

WindClan

Leader: Arrowstar- gray and black tom with arrow-shaped tan spots; Apprentice: Flashpaw

Deputy: Crowfang- light gray tom; Apprentice: Echopaw

Medicine Cat: Runningsayer- gray and tan striped tom

Warriors: Rocknose- dark brown and gray tom; Apprentice: Gempaw

Clawpelt- yellow-gray tom

Iceblaze- white tortoiseshell she-cat

Crystaltail- she-cat with near-translucent white fur

Gorsewing- bracken-colored tabby tom; Apprentice: Canyonpaw

Apprentices: Flashpaw- tan tom

Echopaw- black she-cat with white paws; shows unusual connection to

StarClan

Gempaw- red and white she-cat

Canyonpaw- brown tom

Queens: Whitefur- pure white she-cat

Ferndance- black and white fern-patterned she-cat

Elders: Dryfur- light brown tom with brittle fur

Rushclaw- dappled brown tom

Rowanheart- long-haired gray tabby

RiverClan

Leader: Lightningstar- long-haired gray-tan tabby she-cat; Apprentice: Puddlepaw

Deputy: Brookstorm- pale gray-brown tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat: Thornwish- small ginger tom with gray paws; Apprentice: Tallpaw

Warriors: Leopardstalker- spotted black and golden she-cat

Mudbelly- long-haired brown tom; Apprentice: Ripplepaw

Murkypelt- smoky black she-cat; Apprentice: Moonpaw

Swiftpath- mahogany tom; Apprentice: Onyxpaw

Rockmask- white tom with brown spot around eyes

Rainbreath- dark blue-gray she-cat

Apprentices: Puddlepaw- light blue she-cat

Tallpaw- black and gray tom with unusually long tail

Ripplepaw- dark gray she-cat

Moonpaw- jet-black she-cat with white spots

Onyxpaw- onyx-colored tom

Queens: Minnowpool- silvery she-cat

Elders: Stiffear- old blue-gray tom

Cats Outside Clans

Mage- tortoiseshell she-cat that lives in a tree

Karson- spotted black tom; lives with Mage

Scratch- dark brown tom; lives in a Twoleg barn; is frequently visited by cats going to Highstones

A/N: I do not own Warriors. Kudos to Lilypelt for the names of some cats. More to come, this is just to be like the real books.


	2. Vision

_Silence. The calm before a storm. Peace. Then, a blinding flash of light. Fierce caterwauling, the sound of cats being injured by enemy claws. The satisfaction of scoring a hit. Suddenly, strength flooding through the limbs, ready for intense combat. The pain of fangs burrowing deep into the flesh. The scrabbling of talons on the underbelly. Then, silence. A forlorn silence this time. The quiet of cats retreating to lick their wounds. And with the silence, a voice could be heard, saying 'Fire will travel to a new world, Fire will save a new Clan. And when the end of his stay draws near, Fire will fight Hawk with the strength of the Lion.'_

Firestar woke, sweat beading in his pelt. He could not shake the dream off. It had seemed so real. And the voice at the end had the unmistakable ring of a prophecy from StarClan. He shivered. Whatever it was, he decided, had to wait until the day's duties were over. Firestar stretched, and padded out to face a new day.

A/N: Yes, this chapter is short. But it is necessary, for it helps set the stage. I don't own Warriors.


	3. Mossflower

I am the medicine cat of ThunderClan, Mossflower. I have watched as three leaders were killed, and I could do nothing about it. Thornstar, Denstar, and Lionstar were some of the best leaders. But a mysterious killer murdered them. I have received a message from StarClan concerning our new leader. He is to be a ginger tom with flames for a pelt. I just hope he does not meet such a terrible end as the others have. If he does, I don't know what we will do. We must still hope for the best.

A/N: Once again, this chapter sets more of the stage. Don't worry, the chapters will get longer. I am not the CEO of Warriors.


	4. Patrol

Firestar padded out of his den to the welcome sounds of morning. Graystripe was putting cats on patrols. Ferncloud's kits were wrestling while their mother was watching with a smile. The familiar commotion was soothing; Firestar was almost able to forget the dream. Then, Cinderpelt limped out of her den, and the tom was reminded of the yowling of the injured cats. He turned to see Sandstorm jumping up the ledge to where he sat. She padded over to him, and her sweet scent wreathed Firestar. Sandstorm pressed her muzzle against his flank.

"Are you okay?" Sandstorm asked.

"Yes. I need to talk to Cinderpelt, though." Firestar turned to his mate, and saw concern in her eyes. "I will tell you if it is anything to worry about."

Sandstorm sighed. "Well, I guess that is the best you can do." Firestar flashed her a look full of gratitude. Then, he jumped down the ledge and walked over to the medicine cat's den.

Firestar found Leafpaw sorting through juniper berries. He cleared his throat, and Leafpaw started. She turned to her leader, obviously surprised to see him.

"Can I help you, Firestar?" she meowed.

"Where is Cinderpelt?"

"I'm right here." Cinderpelt entered the den with a mouth full of dock leaves. She set the leaves down, turned to Firestar, and asked, "What can I do for you?"

Firestar glanced at Leafpaw. Cinderpelt got the hint and mewed, "Leafpaw, isn't it time to give Speckletail her poppy seed?"

The medicine cat apprentice sat up straight. "Oh, dear! I forgot! I'll do it right away!" Leafpaw picked up a packet of seeds and raced out of the den. Cinderpelt smiled.

"She'll be a great medicine cat one day. Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Firestar shifted to a more comfortable position. "Last night, I had a dream." He went on to explain the dream to his friend. When he finished, Cinderpelt sat.

"'Fire will travel to a new world, Fire will save a new Clan. And when the end of his stay draws near, Fire will fight Hawk with the strength of the Lion.' Hmm. Sounds like a prophecy from StarClan to me. But I can't think of what it means. Perhaps it will come clearer with time. For now, I suggest going out on patrol. That might calm your nerves." Cinderpelt placed the tip of her tail on Firestar's shoulder. "Don't worry. The Clan is behind you. You have Sandstorm, Graystripe, Darkflight, and me. We are your friends. The prophecy doesn't have to be carried by you alone. Now go." She smiled. Firestar smiled back. He padded out to the clearing, where Graystripe had finished with the patrols. Darkflight was laying in the clearing, grooming his jet-black fur. He raised his head when Firestar emerged.

"Hey, Firestar. What's going on?" Darkflight meowed.

"Not much. You?"

"No. I was going to talk with Tallstar today. Other than that, training with Mousepaw and an assessment. Why?"

"Cinderpelt told me to go on patrol. She said it will 'calm my nerves,'" Firestar mewed.

Darkflight dipped his head. "I see. Have a dream?" Firestar nodded. "Well, I haven't been out lately. I'll come with you." Graystripe bounded over in time to hear Darkflight. He let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"Haven't been out, my paw! You went out yesterday."

"That wasn't a patrol. I had to go speak with Leopardstar," Darkflight defended. "Anyways, I've been passed over on every patrol since I found the badger at Snakerocks."

Firestar nodded. "That's true. Come on, Graystripe, you can come with." The three cats padded out through the tunnel entrance. "I thought we would go hunting."

That was the last thing Firestar said before he, Darkflight, and Graystripe were sucked through a portal into another dimension.


	5. Arrival

A/N: I don't own Warriors. PS: The guide in the first chapter is for Mossflower's universe, not Firestar's home universe.

I stepped out of my den into the weak sunshine dappling the main clearing. The crisp leaf-bare air stung my scent glands. I was refreshed after the good night's rest. Sitting down, I began to wash the moss out of my fur. While I washed, the strangest thing happened. A circular disturbance appeared in the middle of the clearing, and I watched, perplexed, as a jet-black tom with white stripes, a long-haired gray tom, and a_ fire-pelted tom! _came out of the circle. I shrank into the shadows as the black tom began to make his opinion known.

"What in StarClan's name? One moment, I'm in our forest, about to catch a squirrel, when I am suddenly transported back to the camp! What is going on? Do you have any idea, Graystripe? Firestar?"

'So,' I thought, 'the long-haired gray is called Graystripe, and the fire-tom is Firestar. He is the cat I have been waiting for. But what is the black tom's name?'

"No, Darkflight, I have no idea what happened. Firestar might." Graystripe meowed.

'Darkflight is the black tom's name. Interesting,' I mused.

The two toms turned to look at Firestar. He was shivering, as though the cold ShadowClan wind had blown over him. "It is coming true, the prophecy is coming true. The first part has already been fulfilled, I have come to a new world. How do I know that when this camp looks exactly the same as mine? StarClan, most likely. What do I do now?" muttered Firestar.

I decided that I should emerge. I padded out, and cleared my throat. Darkflight and Graystripe whirled around, claws unsheathed. "I am Mossflower. Welcome to ThunderClan camp."

Darkflight had relaxed slightly, but still was wary. "What? I've never heard of you. I know every cat in the forest. But I don't know you."

I meowed, "I am a medicine cat. And I believe I can help Firestar."

Graystripe was wearing an expression of disbelief. "Yeah, right. You're not a medicine cat. Cinderpelt is our medicine cat. Right?"

I nodded. "In your universe, yes. But, if you listen to Firestar, you will learn that you have come to a new world. This means that the only cats you know here are the ones you came with."

"Why were we brought here?" Darkflight meowed.

"I believe that Firestar was brought here so he could save our Clan. He has been muttering about a prophecy. I had a vision that a flame-colored tom would come and restore my Clan to its rightful place. You and Graystripe happened to be in the same area as Firestar, so you were transported here as well. Come, drag Firestar this way so we can get some thyme down him." I padded towards my den and listened as Darkflight and Graystripe began dragging Firestar after them.

When we arrived at my den, I motioned for them to set Firestar down. I went into my den and picked up a mouthful of thyme. My pawsteps echoed around as I walked, and I couldn't help rejoicing in my heart that the cat had come. Darkflight looked up from Firestar as I re-entered the clearing; he moved aside so I could administer the thyme.

As I worked, I noticed Firestar settling down. He seemed to be coming to his senses. He watched as I chewed the leaves into a pulp, and calmly took the juices. Slowly, Firestar sat up and looked around.

"Who are you," he mewed, his gaze coming back to me.

"I am Mossflower. I am ThunderClan's medicine cat," I replied. Firestar nodded.

"Just as I suspected. This is another 'world.' The prophecy is coming true."

I was anxious to know what this prophecy was, but I knew it wasn't the time. "Come on, Firestar. Up on your feet. Its time you got to know the cats, because I don't have any idea how long you'll be here." I led him to the warriors' den. "Here we have the warriors' den. Our warriors are Scarpelt, Stealthfire, Redclaw, Frosteyes, Tigertail, Kestrelfur, Icenose, and Inkstorm." As I spoke each cat's name, they came out and yawned, too sleepy to notice anything.

"Next we have the apprentices' den. The apprentices are Amberpaw, Sagepaw, and Mintpaw." The same thing happened with the apprentices as with the warriors.

"Here is the nursery. The only queen right now is Cinderheart, but her kits are extremely lively. Tinykit, Gorsekit, leave your mother alone! Lionkit, don't think about running away!" I was happy to see Firestar crack a smile. "Lastly, we have the elders' den. We have two elders- Crookedear and Halflegs. Let's not disturb them, they're probably grumpy."

I led the three newcomers back to the middle of the clearing. "Well, Firestar, now you have met your Clan."

"Wait! What?" Firestar exclaimed.

"You must help us," I mewed. "You must lead us and rebuild us."


	6. Revisit

A/N: Now that Firestar is in Mossflower's universe, the adventure will finally begin. But first, a kind of flashback. Also, I don't own Warriors.

Firestar's head was spinning with the events of the day. First, he was taken to another universe. Then, he realized that no cats were the same in the new place, except for Darkflight and Graystripe. Last, he learned that he was supposed to rebuild this ThunderClan. Needless to say, he went to his den (luckily he knew where it was; it was in the same place as in his universe) to rest.

_Silence. The calm before a storm. Peace. Then, a blinding flash of light. Fierce caterwauling, the sound of cats being injured by enemy claws. The satisfaction of scoring a hit. The warm, metallic tang of blood. Glimpses of red, soaked teeth and claws. Fatigue, stealing energy from the soul. Suddenly, strength flooding through the limbs, ready for intense combat. The pain of fangs burrowing deep into the flesh. Ripping, tearing through skin and fur. The scrabbling of talons on the underbelly. Moaning from those whose kin were killed. Then, silence. A forlorn silence this time. The quiet of cats retreating to lick their wounds. And with the silence, a voice, a voice barely hearable among the previous din, a voice that had the power of a thunderbolt, a voice made up of many voices, could be heard, saying 'Fire will travel to a new world, Fire will save a new Clan. And when the end of his stay draws near, Fire will fight Hawk with the strength of the Lion.'_

Graystripe shook Firestar awake.

"Hey, wake up!"

Firestar sat upright. His sightless eyes were still trapped in the dream world. Staring into space, at a sight Graystripe could not see, Firestar uttered a chilling, high-pitched yowl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! The Hawk is coming nearer!"

A/N: So, yes, this chapter is short. But it shows the dream's progression. If you noticed, it is longer than the first dream. Why will be revealed later. Also, I don't think that people believe Firestar to yell, but wouldn't you if you had a dream like that?


	7. Anxiety

I sat in my den, hidden behind the fern wall. My muzzle was streaked with tears. As I was there, even more tears fell from my green eyes onto the dry soil. Pawsteps sounded outside, and I dried my tears with my paw. Darkflight nosed past the ferns, trailing a mouse behind him. He looked up at me, and I was instantly mesmerized. His deep, navy blue eyes held me within their grasp. I broke contact, because I was sure if I watched too long, I would drown in the marine pools.

"I brought you a mouse. I haven't seen you eat at all today, and I was worried," Darkflight meowed. He nudged the prey towards me with his nose.

"I- Thank you," I stammered. Bending down, I took a bite of the mouse and savored it. The warm flavor caused my glands to flood. The mouse was gone in two more bites. Darkflight smiled at my savage hunger, and stood up to leave.

"I had better go."

"Wait," I called after him. "Please stay." Darkflight paused, turned around, and padded back to my side. I leaned against him. Suddenly, I was wracked with sobs. He turned to me.

"What is the matter?"

Somehow I was able to answer with a clear voice. "I don't know. I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"Yes. Three of our leaders were murdered, two of their deputies were killed as well. Halflegs survived, but did not want the leadership anymore. Right now, I am leading this Clan. Yet, tomorrow, Firestar will take the position, and I fear that he will be killed as well."

Darkflight gazed down at me. "Well, Firestar won't die easily. Do you have any idea who the murderer is?"

"I believe it was a RiverClan cat. The scent was still on the dead bodies when I prepared them for burial."

"We will just have to find out who it was, won't we?"

I looked up at him, stunned. Did he say what I thought he said? "Did you say 'we?'"

"Yes. We. Mossflower, Graystripe and Firestar and I are here to help. We will do whatever it takes to fix this problem. Along with your help, we should figure it out soon."

"Thank you, Darkflight."

"You're welcome. By the way, has anyone ever told you that you are beautiful?" Before I could reply, Darkflight padded out of my den.

I lay down in my nest, wondering what possessed him to say such things. 'He surely knew that medicine cats were not allowed to take mates. But, hadn't I been drawn in by his eyes? And, deep down, I thought he was handsome, sleek and muscular. Oh, how I wish things could be different.' I turned over and fell asleep, still pondering Darkflight's words.


	8. Villian

Twin, glowing amber eyes shone from the shadows cast by ThunderClan's camp border. They blinked once, twice, before retreating into deeper darkness. Footsteps sounded as a black and gray tabby tom dashed through the undergrowth of the forest. The tom raced across the border to ShadowClan, and stopped, sure that no cat was following him. He let out a deep, resounding laugh.

"Ha ha ha! Another cat has taken the leadership. And another cat will be murdered. Soon, Brookstorm's plan will bear fruit. Soon, RiverClan will rule the forest! Soon, Hawkears will be leader!"

The cat, who happened to be Hawkears, laughed again, and disappeared into the darkened territory of ShadowClan, to continue bringing the plan to fruition.


	9. Suspicion

I watched as Firestar padded out of his den, disturbed by his experiences. He had woken up to Graystripe slapping him with his tail, shouting "Wake up!!!" According to Graystripe, Firestar had been talking in his sleep. What was worse was what he actually said.

"The Hawk is coming nearer." That was what he had yelled. I felt that this was inconsequential, but Darkflight insisted otherwise.

"I have watched Firestar, and during his sleep he mutters, 'Hawk. Hawk is coming. Hawk must be fought. Hawk. Hawk.' This, combined with his previous outbursts, points, I believe, to the murderer. What cats in the forest have 'Hawk' in their name?"

I thought, and could only come up with two names. "Hawkwish and Hawkears. They live in ShadowClan, though."

"Hm. Interesting. Thank you. I will be back." With that, Darkflight bounded off into the forest. I watched as he went through the tunnel, admiring his supple muscles and dark fur.

'No! I am a medicine cat. I'm not allowed to fall in love,' I chided myself. Still silently telling myself off, I walked into the trees to gather herbs.

******************************************************************************

Firestar went to the prey pile and pulled a chaffinch off the stack. He bent in to eat and devoured it in a few bites. Then, he heard a cat come up behind him.

"Good morning, Firestar." Firestar turned around to see a black and white tom standing there.

"Yes?"

"I am Stealthfire. I have come to tell you that there is a Gathering tonight, in case you didn't know."

"Thanks, Stealthfire. Tell you what. Will you choose the cats to come? I don't know much about them."

"Sure thing." Stealthfire padded off to various cats, speaking to them in low mews and then going on to the next cat.

A short time later, Stealthfire returned. "Firestar, I have chosen Scarpelt, Icenose, Kestrelfur, Redclaw, and Frosteyes to accompany us. If you wish, I will also come."

"Yes, please. I would also like Darkflight and Graystripe to come."

Stealthfire nodded in agreement. Then he turned and walked away to do whatever he needed to do.

"Well," Firestar mused. "This will be interesting."

A/N: Here's another chapter. To those who keep up, good job. To the others, eh.


	10. Gathering

Firestar padded the familiar path to Fourtrees. At his side strode Scarpelt, Icenose, Kestrelfur, Redclaw, Frosteyes, Stealthfire, Graystripe, Mossflower, and Darkflight. He wondered how the Gathering would go. For starters, he would know no cat there. They wouldn't know him, so they would most likely act with caution and suspicion. The other Clans might even break the full moon truce. Firestar would not be too surprised. With what Mossflower and Stealthfire had told him, three of the last four had been broken up by angry black clouds. He would not start another battle, if he could help it.

"Stealthfire," he called, once the entourage had reached the clearing.

Stealthfire walked up to Firestar. "Yes?"

"Before we enter, will you point out the leaders and their deadliest warriors? I wish to be prepared."

The black and white tom nodded. "Sure. First," he said, pointing to a gray and black tom with arrow-shaped tan spots, "we have Arrowstar. He is the current leader of WindClan. His Clan has been the friendliest to us. The deadly warriors, though you won't need to worry about it, are Crowfang, Crystaltail, and Rocknose. Then, there is Ebonystar, leader of ShadowClan." Stealthfire pointed to a dark gray and black tabby she-cat. "She has been strangely quiet lately. I think she may be planning something. Still, Ebonystar is surprisingly kind. The ShadowClan warriors to look out for are Hawkears, Eclipsepelt, and Tigerpath. Finally, the leader of RiverClan is Lightningstar." Here, he pointed to a long-haired gray-tan tabby she-cat. "Amazingly, we have had no problems with RiverClan while she has been leader. Her most dangerous warriors are Brookstorm, Leopardstalker, and Rainbreath."

"Thank you. Now, let's go." Firestar led the way into the clearing. He felt the stares of countless cats burning into his pelt, along with a few other, malignant stares. Firestar could not tell where those came from. He leapt up to the Great Rock, and when his paws touched the stone, Lightningstar let out a yowl. The few remaining conversations died away, and Arrowstar stepped forward.

"Let the Gathering commence! First, we welcome a new leader of ThunderClan. Will you introduce yourself?" Arrowstar backed away from the front, and Firestar came to the front.

He figured the best policy was honesty, so he said, "Hello. I am Firestar. I come from another forest like this one. I was brought here by StarClan. At my side came Darkflight and Graystripe." With this Darkflight waved his tail, and Graystripe murmured a hello.

Arrowstar smiled and dipped his head to Firestar. "Welcome. We will-"

Any other speech was interrupted by Ebonystar leaping forward. "What?" she spat. "He is an outsider. We shouldn't be welcoming him; we should drive him out!" Her proposal was met with enthusiastic meows from Shadow- and RiverClan.

Arrowstar shook his head. "No, Ebonystar. If we do that, ThunderClan will dwindle and be no more. There have been four Clans for as long as anyone can remember. What will the rest of us do if ThunderClan is not there? More arguments and fights than ever before will break out, and one by one, we all will turn into memories. Eventually, no one will remember us. What then? No. We must keep Firestar in ThunderClan. I believe he will be an asset beyond any other cat." Then, to stop anymore muttering, Arrowstar said, "Lightningstar, will you please report?"

Lightningstar stepped forward. "All that has happened this past moon has been the advancement of two apprentices. Murkypaw and Swiftpaw are now known as Murkypelt and Swiftpath." Meows of appreciation filled Fourtrees. "That is all."

Ebonystar padded to the front after Lightningstar stepped back. "The rivers are flowing well in ShadowClan. The prey is running, and there is nothing to report. Arrowstar," she said icily, for she was still mad about the decision concerning Firestar, "it is your turn."

Arrowstar took the place Ebonystar had previously occupied. "Clawpaw has advanced to the rank of warrior, and he is now Clawpelt. Other than that, there is nothing to report."

Lightningstar leapt off the rock, and Arrowstar followed. As Firestar was about to jump off, he heard Ebonystar hiss, "Don't think you're off the hook yet. I still don't trust you, even if that fool Arrowstar does." She jumped over his head, and disappeared into the underbrush.

Firestar jumped off, and gathered ThunderClan with a wave of his tail. Stealthfire walked beside him.

"Well, that went absolutely wonderfully," Stealthfire commented. Firestar turned to look at him. "Sarcasm," he clarified.

"You know, Ebonystar doesn't seem to like me," Firestar said.

"Ah, yes, I heard what she said. Don't worry. She thinks that she needs to portray ShadowClan as fierce, yet she really is gentle if you are good friends with her. You'll be fine." With that, Stealthfire padded to where Frosteyes walked, and began talking to her. Firestar smirked. It seemed that Stealthfire was padding after Frosteyes. His thoughts were interrupted when Mossflower walked up to him.

"Firestar, StarClan sent me a message this morning saying that you needed to go to Mothermouth after the Gathering."

"Why?" Firestar asked, mystified.

"That, I cannot say. But they said they needed you and so you must go."

Firestar sighed. He had been looking forward to sleeping. "Fine, I'll go. Ask Darkflight to help you look after the Clan?" Mossflower nodded. Firestar sighed again, turned around, and ran after Arrowstar's company, leaving Mossflower wondering what StarClan wanted.

A/N: Finally we meet some more Clans! Personally, my favorite leader (besides Firestar) is Arrowstar. I want him to be like Tallstar, but with his own distinct personality. That's all for now.


	11. StarClan

Firestar caught up with Arrowstar's group, and walked behind with the cat called Crowfang, the deputy.

Crowfang dipped his head, and asked, "What brings you this way, Firestar?"

"I need to travel to Highstones."

"Anything wrong?" Crowfang asked, looking concerned.

"No. At least, I don't think so. StarClan called me there," Firestar replied. By this time, they had arrived at WindClan's camp.

Crowfang nodded. "I hope you are okay. If you need help, just let Arrowstar know."

"Thanks," Firestar said, bounding away up the slope. He raced across the moor, and reached Highstones when the moon was at its peak. He steeled himself and padded down the pitch-black tunnel, nervousness welling up. Firestar never was used to the empty darkness of the corridor.

He slowly realized that a light was ahead, and he saw that it was the Moonstone, glowing as with an inner light. Firestar walked forward, lay down, pressed his nose against the cold stone, and closed his eyes.

A deathly chill spread through his frame, but his eyes burned with an intense fire. Gradually, the sensation was replaced with a cool wind that ruffled his fur. He opened his eyes and found himself at Fourtrees, the place StarClan always spoke with him at. Around him, the starry forms of cats materialized. One, a pale golden tabby tom, stepped forward.

"Firestar," he said, with a voice of thunder. "Welcome to StarClan. I am Lionstar. I was the leader of ThunderClan before you. We are here to give you new lives."

"What? I already have five lives. Do I need more?" Firestar asked Lionstar.

The golden tom nodded. "Yes. The lives you have now will not be enough. Five of us will give you special lives, lives that will manifest themselves when your current five run out. Don't question," Lionstar said, cutting Firestar's impending question off. "The reason will reveal itself before long." As he spoke, a small, tortoiseshell she-cat stepped forward.

"I am Denstar." Lionstar padded back to give Denstar room. "I will give you a life for integrity. Use it to stand for your beliefs, and never falter." She stretched forward and touched noses with Firestar. A wave of mental strength surged through Firestar, and he felt ready for any trying time. As he felt this, Denstar stepped back, and a black-and-white tabby tom took her place.

"I am Thornstar. Lionstar, Denstar and I were murdered by this mysterious villain. Use this life of justice to avenge us." When Thornstar's nose touched Firestar's, a overwhelming urge to wreak fairness and justice came over the fiery tom. Thornstar went back to the throng of cats, and a mottled brown she-cat came to Firestar.

"I am Tearleaf. I was the medicine cat before Mossflower. With this life I give you virtue. Use it to stay on the right path." Pure bliss swept through his soul. All too soon, it was over, and a very familiar cat padded up.

"Darkflight!" Firestar exclaimed. Darkflight laid his tail over Firestar's mouth.

"Hush. I was contacted by StarClan. They wished me to help with the ceremony. So I shall. With this life, Firestar, I give you loyalty. Use it to help your kin, friends, and others of your Clan." Darkflight's nose came into contact with Firestar's, and a truly peaceful feeling came over him. Darkflight smiled at Firestar, and disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Firestar asked Lionstar, who had taken Darkflight's place.

"He has gone back to the realm of normal dreams." Lionstar replied. "Now, it is my turn to give you a life. With this life, I give you a leader's love. Use it to do what needs to be done."

Firestar was unprepared for the rippling pain that tore through his body. He felt like spilling fields of blood to protect the smallest kit. He felt like he had when Brindleface had given him a life.

Lionstar stepped back. "Firestar, you have five extra lives. They will come when all your other lives are gone. Save ThunderClan, and restore our power!"


	12. Sadness

Lionstar suddenly stiffened, and turned around. Firestar followed his gaze, and saw a wall of darkness racing across the ground. Lionstar disappeared, along with the other StarClan cats, and Firestar was left alone. He turned and pelted over the earth, but he was quickly engulfed in the shadow. A spasm of pain ripped through him, and his limbs splayed out. Firestar's jaws wrenched open in silent agony, as a fresh shock tore across his skin. The pain stopped, and Firestar fell to the ground, exhausted.

A light played across his eyelids, burning through and forcing him to put his paw over them. The light went through his paw, and in a seemingly foolish move, he took his paw off. Instantly the light receded, and Firestar was met with a scene of horrific carnage. Deathly silence rang in his ears, and he padded forward with shocked, yet determined, purpose.

Firestar came across many cats he knew. Stealthfire, his neck at an awkward angle. Frosteyes, her pelt stained with the earth of dismay. Inkstorm, eyes glazed over with death. Arrowstar, his last life trickling away with every breath. Gempaw and Canyonpaw, who he knew only from Mossflower's descriptions, laying next to each other, together even in their final moments. Then came the worst. Mossflower, next to the warrior who hurt her. Crowfang, a friend, his fiery temper gone, limping across the wreckage.

He turned sightless eyes to Firestar and croaked, "Why weren't you here? You could have saved us from this. I thought we could trust you."

The words stung Firestar deeply, and he padded on, past Crowfang, to the most terrible sight of all. Graystripe's limbs were spread out, death dulling his eyes. Then, next to him, as if trying to protect Graystripe, was Darkflight. A simple nip to the neck was all Darkflight had sustained. And yet, he was deader than a moon-old mouse on the prey pile.

Firestar lowered his head in sorrow, in agony, in defeat. "Why?" he yowled to Silverpelt, glittering above his head in cold indifference. "Why did this come to pass? Why couldn't I try to stop this? How come I didn't know?" Then, in a softer meow, he said, "Better to take me than to allow all these cats to die. They needed to live. Please, tell me why!" he mewed, his voice rising higher and higher until it seemed to split the heavens. Firestar pressed his nose into Graystripe's fur, and stayed there for what seemed to be moons.

A sweet scent wreathed around Firestar's body. It was a familiar scent, the smell of Spottedleaf. "Dear Firestar, do not mourn these cats. This is a vision of what will happen if you do not fulfill your destiny. Take heed of the cats not here, and you will find your enemy. Now, be calm." Firestar felt a cat press against him, and then slowly the sensation faded.

"Spottedleaf!" Firestar cried. "Don't leave! Please don't leave me here! Please!" He bowed his head, and a wave of peace and calm spread over him. Firestar's eyes closed, and he drifted into a deep sleep.

********************************************

Firestar opened his eyes to find himself in the Moonstone cave. He stretched, then headed out of the cave into the tunnel. Firestar involuntarily sighed when he emerged onto the windswept rocks before Mothermouth. The vision was still fresh in his mind.

'What can I do right now?' Firestar thought as he padded down to the moor, pads scraping against the stone. 'I will have to wait, and act when the time is right. I hope it will be okay.' He raced across the grass, heading for the Twoleg barn Barley in the old forest inhabited, hoping for a meal, and perhaps a friendly cat to talk to.


	13. Rest

_Knock knock knock. _

"Hold your mousetails, I'm coming," the dark brown tom grumbled as he padded to the barn's entrance. He stuck his head out of the door, and saw a fire-pelted tom. "Who're you?"

"I am the new leader of ThunderClan, Firestar."

"Firestar, huh. You look like it. I'm Scratch." The brown tom gestured inside with his head. "Come in."

Firestar dipped his head gratefully and padded in. The Twoleg barn was filled with straw and hay, and the sounds of prey filled Firestar's hopeful ears. Scratch noticed Firestar standing there.

"Well, go ahead. Hunt as much as you like." Firestar, hearing this, went to it with a will. The mice seemed to line up to jump into his mouth, and it wasn't long before he was full. He began to curl up to sleep but remembered that this wasn't Barley. So, he padded towards the entrance.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Scratch asked.

"I was going to go back to camp," Firestar meowed.

Scratch shook his head. "No you're not. You are going to curl up right there and rest. Alright?"

Firestar smiled. "Alright. I will." So he curled up, and went to sleep.

*******************************

A paw prodded Firestar's side, and he blinked away sleep to stare into Scratch's face.

"Rise and shine," he mewed. Firestar groaned, and pushed himself up. "Enjoy your rest?"

Firestar nodded. "Thank you. I needed that."

Scratch tilted his head. "Are you headed back to ThunderClan now?"

Firestar nodded again. "Yes. I cannot leave my Clan to fend for itself for very long. I may not see you again, Scratch, so, Farewell."

"Why ever not?"

"Because I don't belong in this forest. I was taken from a forest that looks exactly like this one so I could save ThunderClan from destruction."

The dark brown tom thought, and then meowed, "If you need assistance, you can ask for it. Be safe, and watch out for Mage and Karson. They live in a hollow tree a short distance from here. If they see you alone, they will kill you."

"Thanks for the info," Firestar sarcastically mewed. "Goodbye."

"Farewell," Scratch called as Firestar pushed through the barn entrance. "Be safe."


	14. Death

Firestar managed to make it back to ThunderClan camp without any misfortune. As he padded into the clearing, he saw cats glance at him, and then gather in groups. No doubt they were discussing his disappearance. Determined to quash all rumors, he leapt onto the Highrock and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Most of the Clan were already there, but the summons called out the rest who were doing various duties. Firestar watched as Cinderheart herded Lionkit, Tinykit, and Gorsekit out of the nursery. He reflected that they were almost old enough to be apprenticed. A half moon was left. He shook his head to clear it of unnecessary thoughts, and spoke.

"Many of you have been gossiping about where I went and what happened. I am quite sure there are incorrect theories out there. But, I wish to tell you everything." The Clan cats murmured amongst themselves; no other leader had told them all of the truth before. "I was called by StarClan to go to the Moonstone. There, they gave me five extra lives, that would manifest themselves when my current lives are gone. Immediately after this, a dark wave overcame me. I woke up to find the Fourtrees clearing in front of me. All around, cats lay in blood. It was the scene of a truly terrible battle. Many of the cats were from ThunderClan; I noticed cats from other Clans there as well. Darkflight, Stealthfire, Frosteyes, Inkstorm; just to name a few. Arrowstar was dying, and you, Mossflower were in your death throes. A cat from the other forest came to me and told me to study the cats that weren't there, so I could know who my enemy was."

Frosteyes called, "Who is our enemy? Could you tell?"

Firestar hung his head. "I was not paying attention. If I dream it again tonight, which I'm sure I will, looking closer will be my main goal." Frosteyes nodded. "Now, after this dream, I left Highstones and went to Scratch's barn. There I was able to rest and eat. Scratch also offered his support if ThunderClan ever needs it. And we will, if needs be."

Mossflower called up to him. "What are we going to do?"

"First," Firestar meowed, "I will assign a deputy." He looked up at the sky, and mewed, "I speak these words before StarClan so they might approve my choice of deputy. Graystripe will be my deputy."

The Clan was happy to get a new deputy, so they yowled, "Graystripe! Graystripe!"

Firestar waited for the commotion to die down. "Now, I need to sleep. Graystripe will sort out patrols for tomorrow, and then you all can sleep. Goodnight."

Firestar padded into his den. He curled up, and was asleep before one could say "prey."

****************************************************

Hawkears slipped into the ThunderClan camp. All the cats had foolishly gone to sleep, just as he had hoped. He snuck up into Firestar's den, unsheathing his claws as he went.

****************************************************

Firestar was dreaming again. It was the same dream he had had at the Moonstone. This time, he looked for cats that weren't in the clearing. He looked around, noticing who was missing just as he woke up to see a cats standing over him. "Hawkears and Brookstorm," Firestar whispered, as Hawkears brought his claws done upon Firestar's unprotected neck. The ginger leader twitched once, twice, and was still. Hawkears chuckled as he left Firestar's den and the ThunderClan camp.

"Next Gathering, we will begin the war. RiverClan will dominate! Haha!" Hawkears shot off, into the shadows.


	15. Revival

Firestar opened his eyes to find himself at Fourtrees. Surrounding him were the cats that had given him his extra lives. Thornstar, Denstar, Lionstar, Tearleaf, and Darkflight stared at him until he asked, "What is it?"

Darkflight padded forward. "We had to study you. We needed to know how you died."

Thornstar came up next to Darkflight. "You were killed by a claw to the neck."

Tearleaf approached Firestar. In her mouth she held a green leaf. It smelled of sweet things and the night air. "Firestar," she mewed, "Eat this herb. It is mouseear. Good for throat wounds."

Firestar took the leaf from Tearleaf, chewed it, and swallowed the pulp. He could feel his wound closing. Upon reaching a paw up to touch it, Firestar felt nothing. "Where could I get more of this?" he asked Tearleaf.

"It grows only in StarClan territory. Sorry," she mewed.

Firestar shrugged. Denstar stood next to Darkflight and Thornstar. Denstar meowed, "You know who killed you. At the next Gathering, the truth will be revealed to all the Clans. Until then, wait and make the Clan strong."

Lionstar nodded. "Yes. That is what you must do. Now, the reason we brought you here. You are here to receive the extra lives. But, we need one more cat to be here."

"Why?" Firestar asked.

"Because the lives can only be unlocked with the touch of someone you trust. Firestar, you do not completely trust us yet. Darkflight could do it if he were dead. So, we need another, a cat from your forest. Speaking of which, where is she?" Lionstar mewed, looking around.

Firestar looked around as well, and saw, in the distance, a cloud of dust. The cloud swiftly coalesced in a slender tortoiseshell she-cat, one Firestar knew very well...

"Spottedleaf?"

Spottedleaf ran up to Firestar. "Yes. I was called by Lionstar to come here. Now, there will be time to talk later." The former medicine cat touched noses with Firestar, and Firestar felt strength race back into his limbs, making him realize he had been tired. Spottedleaf pulled away. "Now, go back to your Clan and lead them out of the darkness." Firestar's vision swam before him, and he fell back into blackness.

************************************************

"Firestar!" Firestar was woken up by the sound of Graystripe's horrified yowl. He blinked his eyes and saw his deputy standing over him.

"Graystripe?"

Graystripe pulled back, aghast. "How are you still alive? From the blood, it would seem you were slashed to the neck. Who did this to you?"

****************************************************

I rushed in, having heard Graystripe's yowl, to find Firestar standing in a pool of red liquid. "What happened?" I cried, rushing to his side to steady her leader.

Firestar smiled. "I'm fine," he mewed. As I watched, he padded forward, out of the den, completely stable on his paws. I went out after him and Graystripe, and stood slightly behind them. A scraping of claw on stone turned my head to the side, where I saw Darkflight climbing up the rock. His sinews rippled and muscles bulged as he hauled himself up. I suspect he took the hardest way up to impress me. Then, I mentally stopped myself. Why could I not stop thinking about him. It was the hardest thing I had ever done.

Darkflight padded up and got close enough that our pelts brushed. "He's fine," Darkflight's low meow sounded in my ear. I turned to him. He smiled down at me. "I know what happened to him." At that moment, Firestar yowled out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." The Clan cats padded out of their dens, and Graystripe went down underneath the rock to watch. Darkflight brushed his tail along my back, and jumped down, with me right behind. Shivers traveled across my spine as I thought of Darkflight's tail...

I was taken out of my fantasies when Firestar began to meow.

"Many of you heard the yowl this morning," he began. "Graystripe was reacting to finding me dead." The Clan was shocked, no doubt because Firestar was standing before them. "I was murdered by a cat, the same cat that has killed your previous leaders. His name is Hawkears." Muttering broke out among the assembled cats at this. "What Hawkears didn't know," Firestar mewed, his voice rising above the din, "was that I had lives waiting. When he slashed my neck, I was sent to StarClan, where Tearleaf healed my wound. Then, a cat from my forest, Spottedleaf, came and released the extra lives into my body, and this is why I stand before you today. Denstar instructed me wait until the next Gathering, and prepare the Clan in the time being." Redclaw rose to his paws.

"Why must we wait? Surely it would be better to attack him now." By the sound of it, many other cats agreed. Firestar gestured to Darkflight, and the black tom stood next to me.

"ThunderClan, hear my words!" Darkflight called out. All noise ceased instantly. "ThunderClan, we must wait. I have heard the words that Denstar spoke, for I was there. This is the truth. Imagine. What will Hawkears do, or, more importantly, say, if he sees Firestar at the Gathering? He will blow his cover, right in front of the entire forest. We will have many more allies than we would have if we outrightly attacked. Then, his, and whoever he serves, followers will show themselves. We will learn who not to trust. Then, in the battle that ensues, for a battle will happen, we can defeat them decisively. Now, we will not stand idle until then. ThunderClan must prepare, from battle training to herb gathering. Only then will we survive this oncoming storm. Are you with me?"

"Yeah!" ThunderClan yowled, jumping to their paws and rushing off to do whatever duties called them at the moment.

I stood. "You were great," I whispered to Darkflight. He smiled down at me, and ran away to do whatever stuff he did when he was away. "Ahh," I sighed. Then, I caught myself, and padded off to the medicine cat den, berating and dashing away at my thoughts.


	16. Revelation

A moon had passed. Amberpaw, Sagepaw, and Mintpaw had become warriors. They were known as Amberflame, Sagethorn, and Mintclaw. Lionkit had become Lionpaw, and his mentor was Stealthfire. Tinykit had become Tinypaw, and her mentor was Tigertail. Gorsekit had become Gorsepaw, and Kestrelfur was his mentor. Lastly, Frosteyes and Stealthfire had become mates, and all the cats noticed that Frosteyes's belly was swelling, probably with kits. Through the last moon, the entire Clan had been working hard on training for the inevitable conflict. With all the chaos, it was no surprise to any cat that Firestar had forgotten all about the Gathering that night.

Graystripe padded up to Firestar and meowed, "Who do you want to go to the Gathering tonight?"

Firestar started, and looked sheepishly at his deputy. "I forgot. Sorry I didn't tell you before. Let's see. Stealthfire and Lionpaw, Redclaw, Tigertail, Kestrelfur, and Darkflight. That should be sufficient."

"I'll go tell them, shall I?" Graystripe mewed.

Firestar nodded, and watched as Graystripe raced off to find the cats Firestar had named. Mossflower came up to the fire-pelted tom, and asked, "Do you need me to come, Firestar?"

Firestar turned his head, and looked at Mossflower with his green eyes. "No," he mewed. "I need you to stay here. If I- No, wait. Yeah, you need to come. Medicine cats usually come to the Gatherings. If you don't come, suspicions will be aroused. Go get ready." Mossflower dipped her head, and padded away. Firestar looked around at his cats. They were all on edge. The tension was grinding on their nerves, he realized. 'Well,' he thought. 'Come what may. Tonight, it will all be over.' Then, he dozed off, oblivion closing around him.

*********************************************

Firestar woke to Graystripe slapping him awake with his tail. Firestar glared at his deputy while Graystripe tried to keep from laughing. Darkflight came over to the pair, and shook his head in mock despair.

"Come on, you two. I hope you can stop your tensions long enough to get to the Gathering."

Firestar jumped up in embarrassment. "Come on, Graystripe. Time for the Gathering. I knew you were coming to tell me that all along." Graystripe snorted in derision. "Come, cats. We go now. To the Gathering!" The cats that had been chosen to come along stood up, and padded out the tunnel. Firestar went after them, and quickly gained the lead.

The time spent traveling passed quickly enough. The ThunderClan cats amused themselves by talking with each other. Eventually, they arrived outside the clearing. Firestar hushed them by holding his tail aloft. When all were quiet, he brought it down. ThunderClan poured out of the bushes surrounding Fourtrees and came down to the clearing. They began to mingle among the other Clans while Firestar jumped up the Great Rock. Before his paws touched the stone, he thought he could hear a gasp of surprise. He had no doubt that if he had heard something, it was Hawkears. When Firestar hit the Rock, Arrowstar tilted his head back and yowled to the sky. Instantly, all the cats fell silent.

The WindClan leader came to the front. "If it is alright with the others, I will go first." Firestar, Ebonystar, and Lightningstar nodded. "We have four new warriors. Flashpelt, Gemwhisker, Canyontail, and Echofang are here tonight." The cats in the clearing chanted the four new warriors' names, and then fell silent as Arrowstar began to speak again. "There has been a tragedy, not on the scale of ThunderClan's tragedies, but one nonetheless. Gorsewing was killed two sunrises ago. We checked his body, and a cat killed him. We mourn his passing. If any cat knows who did it, will they please speak to me after the Gathering? Thank you." Arrowstar stood back, and Lightningstar took the WindClan leader's place.

"We have four new warriors. Puddlewalker, Ripplefur, Moonnose, and Onyxpelt have completed their warrior training. Also, our medicine cat apprentice has earned his name, and he is known as Tallleaf." After the regular callings of applause, Lightningstar mewed again. "We also have lost cats to an unknown killer. Thornwish and Rockmask were murdered the sunrise after the half-moon. As you know, Thornwish was our medicine cat, and Rockmask was a senior warrior. Their deaths have caused great sadness in the Clan. My wish is the same as Arrowstar's. Please do not withhold information that could help us." Lightningstar padded back as Ebonystar took the speaking place.

"We have five new warriors. Flameclaw, Adderfang, Lunareye, Ravensoul, and Shadebelly are the newest warriors. As with RiverClan, our medicine cat apprentice has earned his name. He is now referred to as Skywalker." Once the usual congratulations were given, Ebonystar spoke again. "ShadowClan is sad to announce that Fuzzypool, our medicine cat, and Eclipsepelt, a senior warrior, were killed a quarter-moon ago. Our Clan sat vigil for these two, and sent them on their way to StarClan. I beg you, please inform the leaders if you know something. That is all I have to say." Firestar padded to the front as Ebonystar took her spot at the back.

"ThunderClan has welcomed three new warriors. Amberflame, Sagethorn, Mintclaw are the three lucky cats. We have no new medicine cat because, well, we have no medicine cat apprentice." The Clans yowled out the three new names.

"Amberflame! Sagethorn! Mintclaw! Amberflame! Sagethorn! Mintclaw!" Once the cats had quieted down, Firestar continued.

"ThunderClan cannot report the same tragedies as the other Clans. I believe the killer thought we had suffered enough. But, I can reveal the name of the killer. The name of the killer is--"

Obviously Hawkears had kept it in too long, because he interrupted Firestar and blurted, "How are you still alive? I thought I had slashed out your throat. You should have died!" A deathly silence filled the clearing. Every cat was staring at Hawkears. Except for Brookstorm. Brookstorm stalked out into the open and thrust Hawkears aside.

"You mousebrained fool!" she hissed. "How could you give it away? It was not time!"

Ebonystar hissed. "Hawkears! I should never have given you refuge! If I had known that I was letting a killer into my Clan, I would have sent you to StarClan the first chance I got! You should have stayed in RiverClan!"

Lightningstar growled. "Brookstorm! I trusted you1 I made you deputy! And this is how you repay me? By sending an agent of yours away from RiverClan to infiltrate another Clan? How despicable! You made him kill cats! You made him murder leaders! In punishment, I exile you! Go! If any cat finds you, they have permission to kill you on the spot!"

Brookstorm laughed. "Haha! Ah, despicable me! I love me, especially since I took the liberty of hiring BloodClan's remnants to assist me in taking over the forest. Now, I command BloodClan to come forth! Help me to fulfill my destiny, and I will help you find yours!"

At Brookstorm's words, hordes of cats came out of the underbrush and surrounded the cats. "Hahaha!" Brookstorm laughed again. "BloodClan, destroy all these cats! Charge!"


	17. Battle

A veritable wave of mangy cats pressed upon the Clan cats. Lightningstar, Arrowstar, and Ebonystar jumped down in the terrible melee. Firestar, though, stood rooted on the Great Rock, his mind's eye consumed by a terrible vision.

_A blinding flash of light. Fierce caterwauling, the sound of cats being injured by enemy claws. Yowls of terror mingling with the pained screeches. Stretching out with a paw, claws unsheathed. The satisfaction of scoring a hit. The warm, metallic tang of blood. Glimpses of red, soaked teeth and claws. Pain, filling the head, fogging all thought and emotion except for anger. Anger for the pain of the other warriors. A red haze filling range of vision. Another wound. Hot, stinking breath of the foe. Eyes, filling with blood from a nearby wound. Then, fatigue, stealing energy from the soul. Suddenly, strength flooding through the limbs, ready for intense combat. The pain of fangs burrowing deep into the flesh. Ripping, tearing through skin and fur. The scrabbling of talons on the underbelly._

Firestar shook himself back into consciousness. All around, he could see flashing claws and deadly fangs bared. A metallic scent permeated the air. It was the smell of blood.

'My Clanmates' blood,' he thought. 'No matter the cost, I must stand by them.' He leaped off of the Rock, right onto the back of a tabby who was crushing the life out of Crowfang. The tabby yowled as it felt Firestar's claws sink into its back. The tabby shook itself, and Firestar flew off and landed next to Crowfang. The WindClan deputy helped him up, and together they turned to face the tabby. In unison they lunged and scored their claws across the tabby's face. Crowfang continued to scratch its face while Firestar nipped its legs. Finally, the tabby had had enough, and ran back into the underbrush with a yowl.

"Well," Crowfang panted. "One out of the fight."

"Yes," Firestar agreed. "But there are so many more."

"Then we fight until they are gone or we all die," Crowfang meowed.

Firestar nodded in agreement. Crowfang dipped his head in a 'good luck' sort of way, and raced off to help Canyontail fight off a scrawny mottled she-cat.

Firestar looked around, and saw Lionpaw snarling at a tom half his size. Lionpaw shot his paw out, and dug it in until the tom retreated into the bushes. Firestar ran over to Lionpaw.

"Lionpaw," he mewed. Lionpaw looked up at Firestar. "Run back to the camp and get Scarpelt, Icenose, Inkstorm, Cinderheart, Amberflame, Sagethorn, Mintclaw, Tinypaw, and Gorsepaw." Lionpaw nodded, turned, and ran out of the clearing.

As Firestar watched Lionpaw go, a gruff voice sounded in his ear. "Sending him away?" Firestar turned around to see Arrowstar looking very bedraggled.

"No," Firestar responded. "I sent him to get the other warriors at camp."

Arrowstar smiled. "I had Smokepaw go do that. Lightningstar sent Willowpaw, and Ebonystar sent Oakpaw. Soon, I hope we will have enough warriors to finish this." Arrowstar gestured with his head to a spot near the Great Rock. There, a circle of cats had formed to watch a battle between Lightningstar and Brookstorm. They warily padded in circles, every now and then dashing forward to land a bite of a scratch. The two kept up a conversation, though it was more like a shouting match.

"Why, Brookstorm?" Lightningstar yowled. "You were a deputy! You would have been leader when I died!"

Brookstorm laughed a small, hollow laugh. "Yes, I would have if I had not died before then! I wanted more, though! I wanted to rule the entire forest, and eventually the whole land! Twolegplace, Highstones, you name it, I wanted to rule it! Being a deputy couldn't give me that kind of power! You see, I wanted everything! But, you wouldn't know, would you? The great leader Lightningstar would never have those kind of thoughts."

Lightningstar growled. "I have had those thoughts more than you can imagine. I wish I could lead that much territory. But then, I remind myself that these are worthless thoughts. All the cats I would be able to lead would run away. What could I command then? Empty land. I also realize that these thoughts come from the subtle ides Kinkstar planted in my head. Remember Kinkstar? He tried to do the same thing you are doing. And where did he end up? Dead, killed by one of his 'comrades.'"

Brookstorm lunged and clawed Lightningstar's nose. "Don't compare me to Kinkstar! I am greater than he ever was! My plans were stabler than his, more than he could imagine! I had Hawkears kill the strongest warriors in every Clan! I had him kill the medicine cats of two Clans! He killed ThunderClan's leaders! My plans would have worked had Firestar not survived!" With a hiss, Lightningstar jumped on Brookstorm and pinned her to the ground, belly-up.

"I trust Firestar a whole lot more than you! And that's saying a lot, considering you're a traitor and he isn't!" With two decisive slashes, Lightningstar clawed Brookstorm's throat. Blood bubbled out as Brookstorm tried to speak.

"I- pass th-the lea-leader-ship of my pl-plans on-onto Hawk-Hawk-Hawkears. He will see them thr-through." With a final gurgle, Brookstorm fell limp. Lightningstar got off of Brookstorm. Seeing their leader fall had taken the heart of many of BloodClan's cats, causing them to flee in panic. But many remained. Hawkears had taken the role of leading BloodClan quite well, and was rallying the remainder of his warriors to him.

"To me! To me, BloodClan! Brookstorm may have died, but I can lead you to victory as well as she could! Help me fight these cats, BloodClan, and I will grant you anything at all!"

BloodClan's remainders seemed to believe Hawkears, and began fighting again with renewed ferocity. Firestar watched in horror as, one by one, the Clan cats fell with terrible caterwauls. 'My vision,' he thought. "It's coming true!'

It certainly was. Flashes of claws glinted among the fighting cats. A metallic scent clung to every hair, every tree, every bush. Blood had been spilled. Firestar looked around in anger as a red haze filled his vision. This traitor was killing his friends, his Clanmates. Hawkears was killing his own species! Firestar knew he had to stop Hawkears. Summoning his strength, Firestar barreled through the throng of screeching cats to Hawkears's vantage point. Before he could raise a claw to slay Hawkears, the black and gray tabby tom turned to look at Firestar.

"Hello, Firestar," Hawkears meowed. "How nice of you to join me. I must admit that I was surprised when you survived but, I will not make that mistake again. Before I kill you, I must ask you something. Will you join my cause? You can be a commander of this fine horde. You will rule, by my side, when I conquer the land. You can punish those who disobey you. So, what do you say? Will you join me?"

Firestar spat in Hawkears's face. "I will not join you! Not even if you were the last Clan leader! I would live rogue before I joined you! I would die before I joined you!"

"You know, I expected that answer," Hawkears snarled. "As for that last thing you said, it could be easily arranged." Hawkears leaped on Firestar, turned him over, and clawed a thin mark on Firestar's belly. "Sweet dreams," Hawkears smirked, as the pain broke through the red haze on Firestar's vision, and as he slipped slowly away into darkness.

*****************************************************

Firestar regained consciousness in a very familiar clearing. He was at Fourtrees again. 'Where are the fighting cats?' he thought. 'Oh. I died. Ah, yes. That would explain it."

A mist appeared before Firestar, and it slowly coalesced into the form of Lionstar.

"Welcome back, Firestar."

"Hello, Lionstar." Firestar dipped his head.

Lionstar mewed, "You have lost one life of the ones we gave you. Firestar, you have four lives left. If you do not use them wisely, the Clans are doomed."

Firestar nodded. "Don't worry, Lionstar. I will be careful." The leader turned as if to go, but stopped. "By the way, Lionstar," Firestar mewed. "Who should be leader when I am gone?"

Lionstar looked Firestar straight in the eye and meowed, "Choose the fire that is a master of stealth."

Firestar was about to ask Lionstar what he meant when and wind picked up. Firestar looked around worriedly. Lionstar just smiled. An all too familiar sheet of darkness covered Firestar's eyes, and he fell unconscious.

************************************

Firestar's eyes slowly opened. The memories came rushing back. Hawkears revealing that he was the murderer. Brookstorm calling out the BloodClan cats. Lightningstar defeating her deputy in battle. Hawkears slicing Firestar's belly. And the words Lionstar had mewed: Choose the fire that is a master of stealth. Then, Firestar realized that the clearing was silent. A silence of death. A silence with an undertone of moaning.

_Moaning from those whose kin were killed. Then, silence. A forlorn silence this time. The quiet of cats retreating to lick their wounds._

Firestar looked at the cat standing next to him. Hawkears was standing on the Rock, looking over the clearing. As Firestar watched, Hawkears put his head back and yowled.

"Cats of the Clans! I, Hawkears, have killed Firestar! Let this be a lesson to all of you! Those who oppose me will die! So, I give you two choices: 1: Join my army and rule the land with me. 2: Fight me, and die. Those are the only options!"

Arrowstar got to his paws. "Cats of the Clans, hear me! Today, you choose what cat you will follow. Will you follow a killer, a cat that has the blood of leaders permanently stained on his claws? Or will you follow StarClan's chosen cats, the ones that have led you for all this time? The choice is yours, but as for me, I will follow StarClan and Firestar's example!"

Ebonystar padded next to Arrowstar, along with Lightningstar. The two she-cat leaders exchanged a glance and nodded. Lightningstar spoke up.

"Ebonystar and I will not follow you, Hawkears! You say those are the only choices! I do not believe you!"

Firestar was standing, and Lightningstar had seen this. Firestar growled, "I don't think those are the only choices, either. I think that another option is that you are defeated."

Hawkears whirled around. His jaws fell open. "What? I killed you! You had one life left!"

Firestar smirked. "No. I have more. Now, as I was saying, you could be defeated. So, I am challenging you to a one-on-one battle. You and me. No interference."

Hawkears evilly grinned. "Alright. I accept. A duel to the death."

Firestar dipped his head in acceptance. "Fine. All those who wish to watch, make a circle on the ground. We will jump into it, and battle." The cats below moved to obey Firestar's command. Firestar saw that the circle had been formed, and jumped in. Hawkears was right behind him.

Arrowstar called out, "Ready? Fight!"

Hawkears lunged at Firestar's head, claws outstretched. Firestar dodged Hawkears's attack, and retaliated with a savage swipe. Hawkears let out a howl of pain, and whirled to slash Firestar's face. Firestar jumped back, escaping with only light scorings. He turned quickly, and when he judged the time to be right, Firestar let out an explosive back kick. His left paw caught Hawkears under the chin, and the tabby flew back to land heavily on the ground. Hawkears pulled himself up, and raced towards Firestar. Firestar dodged, but Hawkears leaped up onto Firestar's back. The tabby put his paws over Firestar's eyes and sunk his claws into the flesh around Firestar's eyes. Firestar yowled, and Hawkears took the temporary blindness of his opponent as an opportunity to bite the back of Firestar's neck. Firestar arched his back and tried to launch Hawkears off his back. The tabby flew off of Firestar's back, and hit the Great Rock with a crunch.

Hawkears struggled to his paws, and threw himself at Firestar, clawing at Firestar's neck and eyes. The fire-pelted tom tried to bite back a yowl of terror. This cat was deadly. Even deadlier than Scourge or Tigerstar. This cat didn't care about living. Not anymore. Now Hawkears only wanted to kill Firestar, with no regard to his own safety.

Firestar could feel his strength draining away, and the last part of his vision came to his mind.

_And with the silence, a voice, a voice barely hearable among the previous din, a voice that had the power of a thunderbolt, a voice made up of many voices, could be heard, saying 'Fire will travel to a new world, Fire will save a new Clan. And when the end of his stay draws near, Fire will fight Hawk with the strength of the Lion._

Firestar finally understood most of the prophecy. Hawk was Hawkears, and he himself was Fire. He was saving the ThunderClan of this forest by fighting for them. The end of his sojourn in this forest was coming to a close, Firestar realized. But what did 'strength of the Lion' mean? As Firestar battered weakly at Hawkears's belly, something inside Firestar popped. An inner strength he never knew he had surged up in his limbs. He could actually see muscles rippling and growing as he slipped closer into the darkness he knew so well. Then, the strength reached his mind. The dark veil vanished from before his eyes, and, with a renewed vigor, Firestar pushed Hawkears off. Hawkears was surprised to see the failing leader push out with a sudden, deadly power.

"Why won't you die already?" Hawkears yowled.

"I still have a destiny to accomplish," Firestar growled, striding over to Hawkears. The tabby was writhing in pain. "I wish there was something worse I could do to you, Hawkears. The worst I can do, however, is end your life. StarClan will deal with you how they wish." Firestar raised his head, bared his teeth, and plunged down. He could hear Hawkears pleading for his life, but his words grew fainter as life's blood flowed out of the death bite Firestar had put in Hawkears's throat. Finally, Hawkears stopped twitching and writhing. Firestar bowed his head as the other Clan cats yowled their happiness to StarClan. The BloodClan cats, seeing their leader fall, fled in terror at the thought of no leader to lead them against this deadly group of forest cats. Firestar kept his head bowed as cats swarmed around him, mewing their congratulations. Firestar nodded at each one, but his mind was focused on the dead cats of the Clans.

'Please, StarClan, give them a home in the stars,' Firestar thought. 'And punish Hawkears and Brookstorm how you wish.'

A/N: This is the third to last chapter of 'Legacy,' unless I write an epilogue. I know, you are all sad to hear this. Note, when I use "Clan cats" I mean ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and WindClan. If I mean BloodClan, I use "BloodClan cats." Please review.


	18. Leadership

The dead had been gathered together in the middle of the clearing. Clan cats were in the main pile, with the BloodClan cats over a little ways. Friends of the deceased padded to the dead and said their final farewells. Funnily enough, no cat said goodbye to the BloodClan cats. After Stealthfire and Mossflower had finished, Firestar beckoned to them with his tail.

"I know this is sudden, but we need to go to the Moonstone."

Mossflower looked surprised; Stealthfire was plain shocked.

"Why me?" Stealthfire mewed.

Firestar chuckled. "When I lost my life just recently, Lionstar told me that the leader would be 'the fire that is a master of stealth.' I barely realized what that meant heartbeats ago."

Stealthfire was puzzled, then a look of dawning comprehension crossed his face. "You mean... StarClan wants _me _to lead ThunderClan?"

Firestar nodded. Mossflower meowed, "If StarClan told Firestar-one of the greatest leaders we have known- this, we should take it seriously, Stealthfire. ThunderClan needs a leader; Firestar can't stay here forever. Will you come with us?"

Stealthfire hesitated, and then dipped his head. "I will come. I don't think I'm ready, though."

"That is for StarClan to decide," Mossflower mewed, and led the way out of the clearing. Graystripe raced up to Firestar.

"Where are you going?" the gray tom asked.

"We are going to give ThunderClan a new leader," Firestar replied. "Keep watch while we are gone."

Graystripe nodded, turned to go, and stopped. "There was a cat looking for you. Should I send him to you?"

"Yes."

Graystripe twitched his tail, and Scratch came out of the throng of cats. Firestar was startled. He hadn't known Scratch was here.

"Firestar, you did it," mewed Scratch. "Lionpaw ran all the way to my barn and asked me to help. Did you send him?"

Firestar shook his head. "I forgot about your offer in the heat of the battle. Lionpaw must have known you were trustworthy."

Scratch purred in amusement. "Good thing he did. I was able to save your deputy." Graystripe bowed his head in embarrassment.

"Thanks, Scratch," Firestar meowed. "Graystripe, you must be getting old. You used to be able to fight any cat off." There were general meows of laughter at this. Graystripe gave a wry smile.

"Guess so," he replied. Firestar watched as his deputy stalked off into the crowd. He made a silent vow to apologize to Graystripe later. Scratch mewed a farewell to Firestar that both knew would be the last, and ran off into the underbrush towards his home.

Mossflower continued the trek, and Firestar saw Stealthfire looked back at the milling cats. Firestar thought that Stealthfire was saying goodbye to the cats he knew, because when he returned, he would be a leader. He would be looked at differently. Firestar murmured a plea to StarClan that they help Stealthfire would transition well.

***********************************************

A while later, Firestar, Mossflower, and Stealthfire arrived at Mothermouth. Stealthfire stared at the black tunnel leading inward.

"Do we have to go in there?" Stealthfire nervously asked.

"Yes," Firestar meowed. "We'll be next to you. Don't worry." Mossflower nodded in agreement.

Firestar padded into the tunnel, and Stealthfire, after a moment's consideration, padded behind him. Mossflower brought up the rear.

Firestar could smell the fear-scent coming off of Stealthfire. The fire-pelted tom could understand. He felt this way whenever he walked down this tunnel. Finally, they emerged into the chamber the Moonstone stood in. Stealthfire came out after Firestar, and his fear was instantly replaced with awe.

"I was scared in that tunnel, but this is more than I imagined," Stealthfire breathed.

Firestar suppressed a mew of amusement. "I feel that way all the time." Mossflower nodded her head in concurrence. Firestar gestured with his head to the Moonstone. "Now, we wait." At that precise moment, a stream of moonlight poured through the crack in the roof overhead, hitting the stone and making it radiate as if with an inner light.

Stealthfire gasped. Mossflower and Firestar couldn't help a small intake of breath. The Moonstone stood, three tail-lengths high, a direct contact with StarClan. The immeasurable power it symbolized was hard not to gasp at.

Firestar cleared his head, and meowed, "Stealthfire, put your nose to the stone and close your eyes."

Stealthfire did as he was told, and soon he was in a deep sleep. Firestar and Mossflower both did the same as Stealthfire, and Firestar found himself in an all too familiar darkness. Soon, a breeze whistling through Fourtrees ruffled Firestar's fur. He opened his eyes, and saw Mossflower standing next to Stealthfire.

"What's wrong with him?" Mossflower asked, a hint of panic in her voice. "He's so cold and motionless."

"I think the life he has is being stripped away to make room for the nine new ones," Firestar mewed, remembering his own leadership ceremony.

In a few heartbeats, Stealthfire stretched, yawned, and opened his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked Firestar.

A gyrating mist came into being in front of Stealthfire, and solidified into a multitude of cats. A pale golden tabby tom stepped forward.

"You are in StarClan's territory," the tom meowed. "I am Lionstar."

Stealthfire started. "I remember you," he mewed excitedly.

Lionstar dipped his head. "I knew you would."

"Is Stealthfire the one StarClan wanted to be ThunderClan's leader?" Firestar asked Lionstar.

"Yes, he is. He has the strength needed for the leader's position."

Stealthfire scuffed his paws in the dirt. "I don't think I'm ready. I know nothing about leading a Clan."

Lionstar smiled a friendly smile. "That is why we wanted you. We wanted a humble leader, one who would realize that being a leader is not fun and games. ThunderClan's leader needs to be a cat like you. Will you accept the leadership?"

Stealthfire vacillated, his mind not yet made up about being leader. Then, something seemed to well up inside him. A courage Firestar had never seen glinted in Stealthfire's eyes. "I will," he meowed, loud and strong.

Lionstar smiled and stepped back. A black and white striated she-cat stepped out of the throng. Stealthfire gasped, and ran forward. The two cats touched muzzles, and it was apparent that Stealthfire knew the she-cat very well.

Mossflower leaned over. "That's Stealthfire's mother, Blossomtail." Blossomtail stepped back, and looked her son in the eyes.

"Stealthfire, my son. I am proud of you. Take this life as a sign of my love. This life is a life for protection. Use it to protect those weaker than you, even if they are from a different Clan." Blossomtail touched noses with Stealthfire. Stealthfire wasn't ready for the feeling, and he dug his claws into the earth, jaws open in silent agony. When Stealthfire had recovered, Blossomtail brushed her tail down his back, and stepped back into the crowd of cats.

"Firestar, are all the lives going to feel like that one? If they are, I don't think I can make it."

"No, they will not," Firestar replied as a bracken-colored tom came forward. "Each feels quite different."

Stealthfire looked at Firestar, twitched his ears to show he had heard, and turned to face the approaching tom.

"That's Eaglecry, Stealthfire's mentor," Mossflower whispered to Firestar.

"With this life, I give you mentorship. Use it to train young cats to serve the code faithfully." Eaglecry stretched and touched noses with Stealthfire, and the black tom's response was less violent this time. Whether he was getting used to it, or that life hadn't hurt as much, Firestar didn't know. Whichever it was, Stealthfire recovered quickly.

When Eaglecry returned to the group, a silver-gray she-cat approached Stealthfire. "That's Lichenwhisker. She was the first cat Stealthfire loved. She was with another, though."

"With this life I give you judgement. Use it to judge your Clanmates correctly and fairly." Lichenwhisker touched Stealthfire's nose, and he twitched slightly.

Lichenwhisker stepped back, and a dark ginger tom with black spots took her place. "That's Longspot. He's Stealthfire's father," Mossflower informed Firestar.

"With this life, I give you endurance. Use it to do all the duties you must accomplish." When Stealthfire received this life, he seemed to stand a little taller, as though he had gained greater power.

Longspot went back to the throng, and a light gray tom drew near to Stealthfire. "Rainstream was Stealthfire's best friend. He died in a border dispute," mewed Mossflower.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Use it to stay true to those you trust." Stealthfire seemed to change before Firestar's eyes. His appearance of a cat that would never back down if a friend was in trouble grew larger than it was before.

Thornstar took Rainstream's place. "Stealthfire, with this life I give you quick thinking. Use it to settle disputes and arguments swiftly." Stealthfire gripped the ground with his claws, but he recovered easily. Denstar approached Stealthfire next.

"Stealthfire, with this life I give you wisdom. Use it to make the right choices." Stealthfire eagerly reached out to touch noses, but when he got the life, he let out a yowl of pain, the pain of making the right choice no matter what would happen.

When he recovered, Stealthfire was panting. Firestar could see it was tiring the tom out, but there was nothing Firestar would be able to do. Darkflight came next.

"What are you doing here?" Stealthfire asked, surprised.

Darkflight smiled. "I was brought here by StarClan. I'm sleeping right now. By the way, the Clan made it back safely." Stealthfire sighed in relief. "Stealthfire, with this life I give you love. Use it to guide cats on the right path. Use it to care for your mate and kin. I know, I'm not the cat you'd expect to give you this, but, in my path, I have to have a lot of love for others." Stealthfire let out a blissful purr in response to Darkflight's life. Firestar remembered that life he had been given. He had wished that it would last forever.

Lionstar padded forward. "Stealthfire, with this life I give you patience. Use it to deal with annoying apprentices, cynical warriors, cranky elders, and other leaders that do not see sense." Stealthfire touched noses with Lionstar, and Firestar saw Stealthfire's fur ruffle as if he was arguing with vexatious cats.

Lionstar waited for Stealthfire to recover, and then spoke. "I, Lionstar, and all of StarClan, hail you by your new name. Your old name does not stand for what you are anymore. So, we call you Stealthstar. Lead ThunderClan wisely."

All the cats in the clearing joined Lionstar in chanting, "Stealthstar! Stealthstar!" Mossflower and Firestar smiled, and as they watched, a veil covered their eyes, and they fell asleep.

***************************************

Firestar awoke to the sound of excited, hushed voices. He stood up, shushed Stealthstar with his tail, and padded through the tunnel back to the outside world. When Mossflower and Stealthstar appeared, Firestar spoke.

"Stealthstar, you cannot speak of your experience to any cat. Do you understand?"

"How could I?" Stealthstar meowed. "I can't think of words to describe it."

"Good," Firestar mewed. "Let's take you back to your Clan, Stealthstar."

And so, with Firestar leading the way, the trio made their way back to ThunderClan, with a newly christened leader instead of a warrior in the middle.

A/N: And so, ThunderClan has a new leader. Thanks to Mudfur6264, Moondance Girl, and Glass Silhouette for various things including names, life ideas, and ceremony functions.


	19. Return

Firestar, Stealthstar, and Mossflower padded through the tunnel leading to ThunderClan's camp some time later. Darkflight bounded up to them, a smile on his face.

"You're back!" he meowed. Firestar nodded.

"Yes, we are. And with a leader instead of a warrior. Stealthstar is ThunderClan's new leader."

Darkflight purred in excitement. "Congratulations, Stealthstar! Do you wish to speak with your Clan?"

Stealthstar purred the word out, savoring the sound. "_My _Clan. I lead ThunderClan. I never thought I would get this far. It's incredible."

Stealthstar stood there for a moment, pondering his new role, and then jumped onto the Highrock like he had been doing it all his life.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Stealthstar yowled. Gradually, the Clan trickled into the clearing, rubbing a paw across their eyes when they saw Stealthstar. Once the cats had all gathered, Stealthstar continued.

"ThunderClan, StarClan has chosen me to be your leader. I never thought I would become Stealthstar. I didn't think StarClan would choose me for this honor, when there are other, more capable cats in the Clan. But, here I am. I do not wish to be seen differently than others. I don't consider myself to be above you. Inside, I still feel like a warrior."

The rest of the Clan murmured to each other at this. Firestar understood their confusion. Warriors couldn't understand how it felt to be leader. Firestar himself had felt like just a warrior during the first moons of his leadership. Stealthstar waited for the murmuring to die down, and he continued.

"ThunderClan has suffered grievous losses. For now, we must forget about misgivings of others, and ourselves, and rebuild our Clan. This does not mean to get rid of the dead's memory entirely. We must mourn, and then go on with our lives, keeping the dead in our hearts. So, after this meeting, we will hold a vigil. For now, let us have a heartbeat of silence for Mintclaw, Redclaw, and Icenose, who died in a battle against the greatest foe the forest has ever known." The cats bowed their heads and fell silent for a few moments, until Stealthstar began meowing again.

"Now, Graystripe cannot stay our deputy forever. He must go back to his forest, along with Firestar and Darkflight. Therefore, I say these words before StarClan, that they may approve my choice of deputy. Kestrelfur will be my deputy."

Kestrelfur was shocked. But when the Clan began chanting her name, she straightened up. "I will serve as deputy to the best of my ability. I never thought this would happen to me. Yes, I accept the role of deputy."

Stealthstar smiled at her. "Thank you. Kestrelfur. There is one final order of business that I must complete before we hold vigil. Firestar, Graystripe, Darkflight, before you came, ThunderClan had no hope for survival. We thought that ThunderClan would become a mere memory. But then you came. Firestar, you came here, plagued by visions, and because of them, took leadership of our Clan. You were able to restore our Clan to its potential, and you gave us a leader we could trust. Then, you received StarClan's message about who should lead ThunderClan. I, and most importantly, all of ThunderClan, honor you for that.

"Graystripe, you willingly follow Firestar wherever he goes. Whatever happened in your forest, you went with Firestar, not knowing you would be taken to a new forest. Then, when the call came, you served as Firestar's deputy, even though this was not your forest. For this, we honor you.

"Darkflight, you were the mediator between the Clans back in your own forest. You stopped many arguments within the Clan here. You comforted Mossflower when she was saddened. You looked over the dead leaders' bodies again when you spoke to Mossflower about scents. Though you didn't find which cat it was, you provided us with an important clue: It was indeed a RiverClan cat that had killed them. Though we didn't know that Hawkears was a RiverClan cat first and foremost, this clue still helped. We investigated the matter, and uncovered many twists and curves, though they had no significance to our cause, were helpful anyways. I can't remember them, but they gave us aid. For this, we honor you.

"Because of you three, we became a great Clan again. Your names will be held in respect by ThunderClan until the cat race has become extinct. Three cheers for these three! Firestar! Graystripe! Darkflight!"

The Clan joined in with a will. "Firestar! Graystripe! Darkflight! Firestar! Graystripe! Darkflight!" The three in question dipped their heads in acknowledgment.

Stealthstar jumped off of the Highrock. "Now, we will hold vigil for the dead." Stealthstar padded over to the dead and pushed his nose into Mintclaw's cold fur. The rest of the Clan followed suite, with Firestar, Darkflight, and Graystripe right behind them.

Firestar's eyes began to be covered by a familiar darkness. He padded over to Stealthstar and spoke in a low meow.

"I feel our time is up, Stealthstar. Farewell, and take care."

Stealthstar looked into Firestar's eyes, a hint of calm acceptance floating in his amber eyes. "I always knew this would happen, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Good luck, Firestar, and remember us."

"I will. Goodbye, Stealthstar." The two leaders dipped their heads to each other, and before Stealthstar could say another word, Firestar flickered away like shade on a sunny afternoon. Stealthstar looked around, and saw that Darkflight and Graystripe had disappeared as well. He sighed, wondering how he could explain it to his Clan. Wherever they were, Stealthstar hoped they would be safe, so if he told his Clan they were safe, he wouldn't be lying.

**************************************

Firestar woke to wind blowing through the trees. He opened his eyes, and saw he was back at Fourtrees. Lionstar was standing in front of him.

"Firestar, you have completed the destiny we set before you. Yet, questions still flow through your head."

Firestar dipped his head. "I wish to know. How was the 'strength of the Lion' part of the prophecy fulfilled?"

Lionstar smiled. "I thought that would be your most burning question. The answer is this: when you thought of the prophecy, you gained more energy. The energy caused you to keep fighting beyond your normal limits. Lions sought to go past their limits to grow, in power and stature. The strength that welled up inside of you was strength from the legendary Lionclaw, one of the most famous lions of lore. He stored what he gained from his exploits in StarClan's territory, to be given to a cat who could use it correctly. That cat was you, Firestar. You had to unlock the power through your own actions. And you have. Now you can use this strength in battle. But, you must use it correctly, in desperate situations. Will you? If you do not agree, I must take whatever strength is left in you and store it until another comes."

"I will be responsible with it," Firestar promised.

"Firestar, your life is much different than it used to be. Nothing will be the same. You have grown from your experiences in my forest. You learned how to make a Clan strong, a Clan that had no hope of survival, until you came along. Your life has changed forever."

"It has, hasn't it. My old life seemed much simpler in comparison to this."

"It always seems that way. But, as you have noticed, it takes time to get used to change. You will make it through. With that, farewell. I may not see you again, Firestar. Do not forget this forest. Do not forget your battles and experiences. Do not forget." The last three words came as if through a fog to Firestar's ears. Fourtrees fell away, and Firestar fell back into darkness.

'This is way too familiar,' he thought as he lost consciousness.

******************************************

Firestar opened his eyes to find familiar foliage over his head. Graystripe and Darkflight stirred and stood up, eyes widening in shock to see themselves in forest again. Firestar was worried that the Clan would be scared out of their minds because they had been gone so long. He raced through the tunnel to the camp, Graystripe and Darkflight in his wake.

"We're back!" Firestar called. "Don't worry, we came back!" Cinderpelt came out of her den, confusion etched across her face.

"You just left, Firestar. What do you mean, 'we're back?'"

Darkflight caught on quickly. "Forgive Firestar, Cinderpelt. He fell asleep and dreamed that he had left for moons. He still hasn't woken up completely yet."

"Ahh, that makes sense," Cinderpelt mewed, and she turned back and padded back into her den.

Firestar knew that he would be receiving strange looks from his Clanmates for a long time, but he was so happy to be home, nothing else mattered.

'Yes,' Firestar thought. 'I'm home, and have grown stronger. Finally, I am home, and I will never forget the other forest. I never will.'


	20. Epilogue

I watched as Stealthstar led a patrol out of camp. His rolling muscles reminded me of Darkflight. Before he had gone to sleep the night before, he had told me that we couldn't be together. I understood. Not only did he mean that a medicine cat couldn't mate, he meant that the relationship wouldn't work, with him in one forest and me in another. I padded back into my den, my thoughts still focused on Darkflight. Even if I couldn't be with him, I could think about him. His face could inspire me to greater lengths. And maybe, I could speak with him in dreams.

"Mossflower, there's a thorn in my paw!" Tinypaw came limping into my den, one paw held up above the others.

"Goodness. With the noise you were making, I thought there was a pack of badgers after you," I mewed. I put my teeth around the thorn and pulled it out. There was a spurt of blood, but it soon stopped as Tinypaw licked it clean.

"Thanks, Mossflower!" Tinypaw called as she rushed out of my den.

I smiled in happiness. Finally, the Clan was normal again. We didn't have to live in fear anymore. All because of the tom with flames for a pelt.


End file.
